nonnontvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Kagayama
is one of the characters of Non Non Biyori series. She runs a candy store, but she also rents ski equipment, futons and make mail deliveries. Bio Appearance Kaede has long blonde hair and maple eyes. Personality Kaede is usually kind and friendly and has a soft side for Renge, though due to budget problems she can be desperate over earning money. When she was still in the branch school, she often took care of Renge when she was a baby, and the two seem to still hold a close relationship, as Renge wears bows in her hair the same way Kaede used to do when she was younger. Background Kaede Kagayama is a young woman with little direction in life. After finishing her studies, she inherits her grandmother's candy shop in the farming village she grew up in. Her business is not very profitable, her only customers are four girls that attend the only school in the village. The youngest, a precocious first grader named Renge, is her most frequent guest. We learn that Kaede, while in high school, reluctantly would care for baby Renge in place of her feckless onee-chan, Hikage. She is not good with kids and did not enjoy being around them. Renge was more than a handful, yet Kaede managed and began to become affectionate towards her. As the years went by, Kaede grew up living only for herself. Now as the proprietor of a small store, she spends most of her time alone and struggling with poverty. Renge, older and beginning to explore the world around her, never forgot the compassion she received from Kaede. She often goes to see Kaede to tell her about new discoveries or share her enthusiasm for life. Though normally detached from others, Kaede takes a renewed interest in the little sprite. While Renge grows and has new experiences, Kaede watches closely over her. The curious young girl gives Kaede purpose in her dreary life. As Kaede's love for Renge nurtures, she finds a warmer side of herself she had not known before. Quotes * "Well I'm heading back." * "By the way, this adds to your payment." Trivia * The name Kaede 'means "maple" (楓). * Kaede's surname '''Kagayama '''means "increase" (加) ('ka), "the" (賀) (ga) and "mountain, hill" (山) (yama). * Kaede is called by Renge, Hikage and Kazuho. ** As revealed in Non Non Biyori Repeat, she was already called "Candy Store" when she was still in school. In a scene from Volume 11 of the manga that takes place roughly ten years before Non Non Biyori, the name is still used when referring to Kaede. ** Kaede sometimes complains about how poor she is. * Five years prior to the story, Kaede's grandmother used to own the candy store. * Sometime between a decade and five years before Non Non Biyori takes place, Kaede dyes her hair from its natural black into the color seen since and she is shown having black hair in a scene from Volume 11 of the manga. Gallery File:Non-Non-Biyori-Repeat-Anime-Character-Design-Kaede-Kagayama.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Supporting Characters